


seeing quadruple

by icymapletree



Series: 13 nights of halloween [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/pseuds/icymapletree
Summary: “I think that he’ll either be creeped out, or honored, or both,” Harley responded, ticking each of the options off on his fingers. The trio stood in a line in the living room, waiting for Pepper to walk in with Tony.orThe Starklings dress up as Tony for Halloween.





	seeing quadruple

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for #22: "i hate halloween" on [hailingstars](https://hailing-stars.tumblr.com/) 13 nights of halloween prompt list!

“Morgan, pass me the marker,” Peter said, making a grabbing motion with his one hand as he smoothed his hair back with the other.

“I’m not done,” she whined, carefully coloring in the outline she drew on her face while looking with a hand mirror.

“Hurry up,” he sighed, slipping EDITH on his nose.

A spinning chair occupied by Harley was whirling around crazily in the corner. He had his legs crossed at the ankles and was staring intently at his phone.

“Hey guys?” he said, turning his phone around with a snicker, “Does anyone have any eyeliner?”

Peter looked at the phone and held a hand up to cover his chuckles. The picture on Harley’s phone was of Tony, wearing a glittery gold suit and top hat. His face had glitter smeared all over it, and he had on expertly applied winged eyeliner. A peace sign was being thrown up with his right hand.

Morgan stumbled over herself to see what the boys were laughing at, practically shoving over Peter.

When she did see, she rolled her eyes. “I’ve seen worse,” she shrugged, “You try going through middle school when your father was a playboy in the nineties.”

Peter scrunched his face and Harley quickly turned his head to look at Morgan.

“Do they tease you for that?” Harley asked.

Morgan squinted and didn’t make eye contact with either of the boys. “No… well, yes. But most kids think he’s like the savior of the universe of whatever.”

Harley snorted while Peter scowled.

“If it gets any worse, you tell one of us. Or Pep, or Tony,” Peter said, using his index finger to gesticulate.

“Trust me, it doesn’t bother me. I learned how to quip from Spider-Man - the king of comebacks. It also helps that half of them wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for him.”

Peter looked skeptical, but nodded anyway. “Now seriously, pass me the marker.”

Morgan choked a laugh, passing the marker to her brother. The trio continued in a flurry of preparation, tying ties and practicing their smoulders. Morgan eventually left the office, citing that she needed to answer a FaceTime or something. With whom, both boys guessed they would never know. With the youngest sibling gone, Harley had moved onto manicuring his facial hair as Peter continued his journey with the crayola marker.

Harley eventually looked away from mirror he was shaving in, smiling and shaking his head. “Peter, you look ridiculous,” he said.

“It’s not my fault I can’t grow any facial hair, dumbass.”

“You didn’t even try!”

“Harley, I didn’t shave for a month. You know what I got? Slightly darker peach fuzz,” Peter said, to which Harley huffed.

* * *

“You think he’ll like it?” Peter asked, adjusting his suit jacket.

“I think that he’ll either be creeped out, or honored, or both,” Harley responded, ticking each of the options off on his fingers. The trio stood in a line in the living room, waiting for Pepper to walk in with Tony.

Pepper had insisted on taking Tony out for the afternoon, leaving the Starklings to prep for Halloween in peace.

Morgan cleared her throat as the sound of soft footfalls thumped just outside the door. The boys straightened their posture and stopped talking. Peter sneezed and Morgan elbowed him in the ribs, demanding in a whisper-yell that he shut up.

The front door of the cabin creaked open, and all three of the kids held their arms out with blank faces. Pepper barked a laugh, bending over and chuckling. Tony tilted his head and removed his sunglasses, squinting his eyes while smiling and shaking his head.

“God, I hate Halloween,” Tony said with a playful roll of his eyes and a fake groan. His smile lit up the room, showing that he meant no harm.

Peter and Morgan both had drawn the patented ‘Tony Stark beard’ on with a black marker, Harley having achieved his look by craftily shaving his own facial hair. Peter had on EDITH, while the others had on glasses that were clearly stolen from Tony. All of them wore various rock band t-shirts under different colored suit jackets.

The three smiles grew wider, and Tony mentioned them over with a beckoning hand.

“Come here,” he groaned from under his grin, and all four of them piled into a hug, Pepper joining in soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/icymapletree)!
> 
> i'm really excited for tomorrow's post! it'll be a little longer (:


End file.
